comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Acts of Vengeance
Acts of Vengeance is where The Chess Board forms in an effort to defeat some heroes in the forever kind of way. It is more than that though. HYDRA has worked hard to provide tools to even the dumbest of villains to hack and steal data from the heroic team's databases to try and steal data on other heroes as well as delete data on fellow super villains and their teams. What will happen if they succeed? Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be next? Who will stand for law and order, and against the world domination efforts of some of the members of The Chess Board? Logs & Articles *2011-11-06 - Cutscene: Acts of Vengeance - The Intro - The Chess Board meet officially for the first time. In for the pound, in for the penny. *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-11-13 - Acts of Vengeance: Bullseye Misses His Mark - Tony's ex meets his current as Natasha goes to the Stark Expo and there's a chill in the air! All this and it's interrupted by everyone's favorite assassin who never misses what he's aiming for, Bullseye! (MTV: 2011-11-13 - Stark Expo Attacked) *2011-11-17 - Acts of Vengeance: You Won't Like Her When She's Angry - The Sensational She-Hulk is assaulted by the dastardly duo of The Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy! Apparently the Avengers are under assault. As is the Park! (DG: 2011-11-17 - Central Park Slugfest) *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-01-22 - Acts of Vengeance: Blast from the Past - Just who is attacking the old S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ? Is it C.A.T. or...is that Winter Soldier?! *2012-02-05 - Acts of Vengeance: The Adult Shop - While out on patrol, Iron Man happily indulges Titania and Absorbing Man in a trap they set for him. However, afterwards he ralizes that Titania's bear hugs are a little too intimate. (MTV: 2011-02-16 - Iron Man Out of the Can!) & (MI: 2012-02-06 - YouTube: Iron Man Laughing?) *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) *2012-02-27 - Cutscene: Acts of Vengeance - The End - The Chess Board meet officially for the last time, for now. *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Yummies and Buggers - While discussion of the potential Avengers Academy happens, the Spider-Drones decide to pay another visit at the Avenger's Mansion with the U-Foes acting as a distraction. *2012-03-05 - Acts of Vengeance: Angelo Home Alone - Angelo is left home alone when the Mansion is invaded by flying Hydra drones? What's he going to do when he's HOME ALONE? Category:Marvel Plots